Galactic Conflicts:Official Timeline
This is the official timeline for the Galactic Conflicts Series. Timeline Pre-Series * 42.013.200 BCE ** Unknown Date: The first proto-Valyrians walk the plains of Maleficarios * 42.010.300 BCE ** Unknown Date: The city states of Valyria and Meryan are among the first such states to arise * 42.009.872 BCE ** August 22 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): The Unification Wars engulf all of Maleficarios * 42.009.848 BCE ** November 11 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): Cerayon is declared Emperor of all Valyrians * 42.008.730 BCE ** December 21 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): The rebellion in Meryan escalates and leads to full civil war, devastating the continent Lenton. * 42.008.722 BCE ** February 28 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): The last of the rebels surrender in the city of Dynay and imperial rule is restored. * 42.008.718 BCE ** January 1 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): The first colony on one of Maleficarios' moons is established, as such the Valyrians had become a space faring race. * 42.008.683 BCE ** July 19 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): After all habitable planets and plantoids in the Maleficarios system had been colonised, this day marked the first successful terraforming of a planet outside the goldy-lock zone. * 42.008.457 BCE ** May 23 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): With the population of the system numbering in the double digit trillions, and no more cosmic bodies left to colonise, the Valyrians sent out twelve colony ships, each holding more than a billion of their people, to far away planets to colonise them. * 42.008.241 BCE ** March 12 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): The Valyrians develop their first FTL capable spaceship, colonisation efforts are doubled. * 42.007.876 BCE ** May 31 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): Just as planned all twelve colony ships on this day, transmit their all clear signal, that the colonies have been founded and all is progressing well. The colonists are surprised to receive news that the empire has been achieved faster-than-light travel and that they will soon receive additional support. * 42.007.473 BCE ** June 2 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): Due to the injust rule of Emperor Vysar II, unrest grows in many of the outer colonies which finally snaps and pulls the empire into their second civil war. * 42.007.464 BCE ** November 25 (translated into the Gregorian calendar): The second civil war finally ends, with Emperor Vysar II abdicating from his throne and his younger sister Ayna I is proclaimed Empress of all Valyrians. Her rule should be one of the most prosperous the Empire would ever see, and by her death in 42.006.723 her Empire numbered more than nine hundred systems. *1970 CE **The Zeyer Family establishes Zeyer Enterprise *1972 CE **The Leven Family establishes Leven Enterprise *1985 CE **Zeyer Enterprise merges with Leven Enterprise, unofficially creating Z&L Enterprises *1991 CE **March 22: Daniel Mitchell first appears on Akaneia **March 29: Iblis Rosanne, Maryann Weiss, and Gareth Terrwyn are created *1992 CE **June 4: Katarina is killed and resurrected as an Orphnoch *1994 CE **June 17: Zeyer Leven is born *1995 CE **January 1: The Imperium of Avalon is formed *1997 CE **July 24: Charon Mitchell is born *1999 CE **March 8: Ada Xel is born **June 16: Sylas Mitchell is born **July 3: Davian Martellus is born **August 29: The Imperium of Avalon's Adeptus Mechanicus is formed **November 12: Irene Erasmus is born *2000 CE **January 21: Jocelin is born *2005 CE **July 10: Z&L Enterprises is officially made *2016 CE **January 25: Z&L Enterprises meets and negotiates with Martians *2020 CE **February 13: Hellcat Squadron is formed **June 20: Z&L Coalition is officially formed * Unknown Date ** CAV1 is created ** Ada Xel resigns from Z&L Enterprises **Ada Xel meets CAV1 out on its own journey **Val Velmont is 'born' Arc 1: NAME HERE *2023 CE **Holly is created *2027 CE **Holly recreates the Drive Driver *2045 CE **Davian Martellus and Irene Erasmus marry *2047 CE **Theron Martellus is born Category:Official Articles